hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Casefiles continuity
and Joe run from their burning car moments after it was blown up, with Joe's girlfriend, Iola Morton, inside.]] The Casefiles continuity is the second Hardy Boys continuity. In this continuity Joe's girlfriend, Iola Morton, is killed in a tragic car bombing, planted by The Assassins and Frank and Joe Hardy, working sometimes with ultra secret spy organization the Network and sometimes by themselves, fight the biggest criminal organizations in the world. List of titles ''The Hardy Boys Casefiles :1. ''Dead on Target :2. Evil, Inc. :3. Cult of Crime :4. The Lazarus Plot :5. Edge of Destruction :6. The Crowning Terror :7. Deathgame :8. See No Evil :9. The Genius Thieves :10. Hostages of Hate :11. Brother Against Brother :12. Perfect Getaway :13. The Borgia Dagger '' :14. ''Too Many Traitors :15. Blood Relations :16. Line of Fire :17. The Number File :18. A Killing in the Market :19. Nightmare in Angel City :20. Witness to Murder :21. Street Spies :22. Double Exposure :23. Disaster for Hire :24. Scene of the Crime :25. The Borderline Case :26. Trouble in the Pipeline :27. Nowhere to Run :28. Countdown to Terror :29. Thick as Thieves '' :30. ''The Deadliest Dare :31. Without a Trace :32. Blood Money :33. Collision Course :34. Final Cut :35. The Dead Season :36. Running on Empty :37. Danger Zone :38. Diplomatic Deceit :39. Flesh and Blood :40. Fright Wave :41. Highway Robbery :42. The Last Laugh :43. Strategic Moves :44. Castle Fear :45. In Self-Defense :46. Foul Play :47. Flight into Danger :48. ''Rock 'n' Revenge :49. ''Dirty Deeds :50. ''Power Play :51. ''Choke Hold :52. ''Uncivil War :53. ''Web of Horror :54. ''Deep Trouble :55. ''Beyond the Law :56. ''Height of Danger :57. ''Terror On Track :58. ''Spiked! :59. ''Open Season :60. ''Deadfall :61. ''Grave Danger :62. ''Final Gambit :63. ''Cold Sweat :64. ''Endangered Species :65. ''No Mercy :66. ''The Phoenix Equation :67. ''Lethal Cargo :68. ''Rough Riding :69. ''Mayhem in Motion :70. ''Rigged for Revenge :71. ''Real Horror :72. ''Screamers :73. ''Bad Rap :74. ''Road Pirates :75. ''No Way Out :76. ''Tagged for Terror :77. ''Survival Run :78. ''The Pacific Conspiracy :79. ''Danger Unlimited :80. ''Dead of Night :81. ''Sheer Terror :82. ''Poisoned Paradise :83. Toxic Revenge :84. ''False Alarm :85. ''Winner Take All :86. ''Virtual Villainy :87. ''Dead Man in Deadwood :88. ''Inferno of Fear :89. ''Darkness Falls :90. ''Deadly Engagement :91. ''Hot Wheels :92. ''Sabotage at Sea :93. ''Mission: Mayhem :94. ''A Taste for Terror :95. ''Illegal Procedure :96. ''Against All Odds :97. ''Pure Evil :98. ''Murder by Magic :99. ''Frame-up :100. ''True Thriller :101. ''Peak of Danger :102. ''Wrong Side of the Law :103. ''Campaign of Crime :104. ''Wild Wheels :105. ''Law of the Jungle :106. ''Shock Jock :107. ''Fast Break :108. ''Blown Away :109. ''Moment of Truth :110. ''Bad Chemistry :111. ''Competitive Edge :112. ''Cliff-Hanger :113. ''Sky High :114. ''Clean Sweep :115. ''Cave Trap :116. ''Acting Up :117. ''Blood Sport :118. ''The Last Leap :119. ''The Emperor's Shield :120. ''Survival of the Fittest :121. ''Absolute Zero :122. ''River Rats :123. ''High Wire Act :124. ''The Viking's Revenge :125. ''Stress Point :126. ''Fire in the Sky :127. ''Dead in the Water Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery :1. ''Double Crossing :2. A Crime for Christmas :3. Shock Waves :4. Dangerous Games :5. The Last Resort :6. The Paris Connection :7. Buried in Time :8. Mystery Train :9. Best of Enemies :10. High Survival :11. New Year's Evil :12. Tour of Danger :13. Spies and Lies :14. Tropic of Fear :15. Courting Disaster :16. Hits and Misses :17. Evil in Amsterdam :18. Desperate Measures :19. Passport to Danger :20. Hollywood Horror :21. Copper Canyon Conspiracy :22. Danger Down Under :23. Dead on Arrival :24. Target for Terror :25. Secrets of the Nile :26. A Question of Guilt :27. Islands of Intrigue :28. Murder on the 4th of July :29. High Stakes :30. Nightmare in New Orleans :31. Out of Control :32. Exhibition of Evil :33. At All Costs :34. Royal Revenge :35. Operation Titanic :36. Process of Elimination ''Hardy Boys and Tom Swift Ultra Thriller :1. ''Time Bomb :2. The Alien Factor See also *Continuities *Original Continuity *Undercover Brothers Continuity * Category:Continuities